Taking The Stage
by CaptainMcWho
Summary: Emma just landed the lead role in an up-and-coming playwright's debut play. She should be ecstatic about it, it's all she ever wanted. Hoping that this would be her big chance to be recognized she decides to ignore the fact that her ex-boyfriend plays her romantic lead and that his brooding understudy has taken quite the interest in her. Captain Swan theater AU!
1. Exposition

**Part 1: Exposition**

The bright spotlights were hot on Emma's skin. She felt like the light exposed every single nook and cranny of her soul as she fixed her eyes on the man in front of her. She could barely remember the scripted words.

''You did that for me?'' Emma, no not her, Lucia asked. Those weren't her words. Leaning forward she placed her trembling palm on his knee, hoping that he didn't notice. But of course he did, he noticed everything.

He swallowed heavily before meeting her eyes, jaw clenching.

''Why else?'' He replied with a question of his own. There was so much sadness in his gaze. Emma feigned surprise. But her heart was racing, since she knew what was about to come.

''I don't understand.'' She said, not sure if the audience could even hear her. The tip of his tongue wetted his lips as he took a deep breath. The tension grew thicker with every second as he closed the space between them. Emma had rehearsed every single movement, glance and gesture.

So why did it feel like she was falling?

**~CS~**

''Oh my god, Emma! You got the part!'' Ruby squealed, the myriad of statement necklaces clattering as she jumped up and down with excitement. Beside her Emma was frozen, mouth open in shock. She got it. She got the part. She would be the lead in the senior production.

When Emma auditioned she would have never thought that she would actually get it. She was hoping for a small part. The whole thing was just a chance to gather some experience, not an actual attempt.

She almost lost her balance when she was jostled from the side. ''What's gotten into him?'' Emma asked, looking after a very angry looking Killian Jones.

''Seems like someone is not happy with the casting decisions. He's only the understudy.'' Ruby replied with a smirk on her face. It was no secret that Killian Jones had a temper and it was probably the reason why he didn't get the part. It must have been, since Emma couldn't think of a single other reason why he should only be the understudy.

Killian Jones was talented. When he took the stage it was like he shed his skin and slipped into a brand new one. He didn't just put on a character, he became it. It was magical to watch, even if Emma would never admit it out loud.

Talented was only one word to describe Killian Jones. Arrogant, pompous, thinking the whole world should kneel at his feet were more accurate. But also handsome, hot, basically the wet dream of the entire female student body. And probably also half the male one.

''Which part did he even audition for?'' Emma asked, turning towards Ruby.

''Paul.'' She replied like it was common knowledge. Which it probably was, but Emma had been stuck so deeply in her own problems that she barely noticed what went on around her in the past couple of weeks.

''The male lead?'' She scanned the list again. ''Wasn't it clear that Neal would play Paul? I mean, he and August are such great friends it would be only logical if he got the part.''

August Booth was the playwright. The man that brought the character Emma would be playing to life. He graduated a couple years ago and this was his first script that would make it to the stage. It was supposed to be this huge hit, only waiting to be critically acclaimed and make it to Broadway. And it was amazing, everyone who had read it thought so. Her included.

A story about a young girl that gets thrust into a world so unlike her own. Reluctant heroes and unexpected villains crossing her paths. A love story told as an urban fairy tale. A thrilling mix of genres.

''Are you going to be okay with Neal?'' Ruby asked her suddenly, her face wary. They made their way down the hall.

''Why wouldn't I be?''

''You know, with the break-up and everything. Can't be easy to pretend to be all lovey-dovey with him again.'' Emma winced she remembered how she and Neal broke things off. It hadn't been pretty, there was a lot of ugly crying and then drunken cursing and then more ugly crying involved. But she was okay now, she would have to be.

''We're both professionals,'' she said. ''And I'm over him. Even if I weren't, he's dating Tamara now.'' Emma said nonchalantly. And she even meant it. At least that was what she was trying to convince herself of.

It definitely wouldn't be easy to act opposite of him. Especially since he would be playing her character's love interest. Thinking about it, Emma wasn't even sure if Neal was the right fit for the role. He was a great actor, the stage his playground. He was easy-going and known for improvising more lines than actually reciting them. He was the type that got cast as the funny sidekick with the purpose of being the comic relief. He never really was lead actor material.

And Paul, the character, he was broody, dangerous and broken. Meant to complement Lucia, the bright, headstrong girl that eventually ''brought light into his world" to quote the script. As much as Emma hated to admit it, there was someone else that fit that character description to a T. And that someone wasn't her ex.

''You want to celebrate tonight at the Rabbit Hole?'' Ruby inquired, hooking her arm into Emma's to lead her outside. ''First drink's on me.''

''I don't know, I've got lines to learn.'' Emma said, knowing that a night out with Ruby could end in the most unexpected ways. Last time Ruby got Emma so drunk that she started to recite A Midsummer Night's Dream in a horrible English accent while standing on top of the bar. That was not something worth of a repeat performance.

''Oh come on, everyone else will probably be there. Please?'' Emma threw her head back, a sigh leaving her mouth.

''Alright, but only one drink.''

**~CS~**

Emma had more than one drink that night. Currently she was trying to built a model of the Globe Theatre with a stack of cardboard coasters, eyebrows pulled together in concentration. Ruby was busy chatting up Victor, a med student that worked the bar occasionally.

''Thinking about changing professions, Swan?'' A voice startled her, causing the model to collapse under her hands. Killian Jones sat down beside her, a pint of Guiness in his hand.

''What was that?'' Emma asked him, her speach slurred from too many Lemon Drops.

''Planning to become an architect now that your acting career will go down the drain?'' He specified, taking a sip of his Guiness. Emma watched him as he slowly licked foam from his upper lip. Something inside her coiled tightly at the sight. _Why was he even talking to her?_

''What's that supposed to mean?'' She burst out as she forced her eyes off his lips.

''Well, love. With Cassidy as your male lead things are looking gloomy for you. I think you'd have a better chance with the scene builder. What's his name? Marco?'' He told her and Emma fought the urge to stuck his tongue out at him like a five year old.

''Green is not your color, Jones. You're just jealous because you didn't the get the part.'' She said, stabbing him in the chest with her index finger. Killian looked down at the appendage that was feeling up his exposed chest hair, a single eyebrow lifting in amusement.

''Jealous of Cassidy? I don't think so.'' Emma noticed what she was doing and pulled her hand back (and it was really his fault for leaving so many buttons undone). Again she asked herself why he was even talking to her. And more importantly, why she was talking back. Taking a sip of her sixth Lemon Drop she remembered. It was the vodka talking not her.

''Come to think of it, why didn't you get the part?'' She asked him, attention back on her attempt to build a miniature Globe Theatre.

''What now, Swan, are you saying I deserve it?'' He asked her mockingly, right hand on his chest. Emma chose to ignore that question. She would not inflate his ego any more.

''You seemed pretty upset earlier, storming off like a real diva already.'' She said instead.

''I'm sorry about that,'' Killian said. ''I didn't mean to bump into you.''

Taken aback, Emma looked at him again, green eyes wide with surprise. Killian Jones was actually apologizing to her. What would come next? Flying pigs? Emma snorted at the thought of flying pigs, too drunk to care about if she came across as crazy.

''But you did block the hall with the way you were standing there like a lost puppy, staring dumbly at the casting list.'' He added, ruining everything he said before.

''Argh, you're such a dumb wad.'' She exclaimed. Killian laughed, one hand holding his stomach.

''That's the best you've got?'' He snatched one of the coasters from her hands, twirling it between two fingers.

''Why are you even talking to me? It's not like we're friends or anything.'' Emma said, immediately regretting her words when she saw his reaction. Killian's eyes darkened considerably, he completely shut down.

''Call it a bad judgement call, don't worry, Swan, it won't happen again.'' he told her. He downed the rest of his Guiness and slammed the glass down on the bar. ''Have fun with Cassidy.'' Emma flinched at the harsh sound of his voice, not really following why he became so angry all of a sudden. But before she could ask him he was gone. Only the faint scent of stout and after-shave lingering in the air.

The noise of the bar rushed her senses, like a bubble bursting. Emma groaned and dropped her head into her hands, elbows on the bar.

''I'm too drunk for this.'' She muttered, promising herself that this was really the last time she would go out with Ruby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like it or hate it? This story won't have too many parts. Just a short AU fic to get past my writer's block.**

**Reviews are the perfect Christmas present, jsut saying :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Rising Action

**Part 2: Rising Action**

''No, no, no, no!'' August yelled, the rolled up playbook in his right hand held high over his head as he stormed towards her.

''What the hell are you doing?'' He asked Emma in a menacing tone.

''Uhm-''She began, not sure what to say. But August didn't give her time to explain anyway.

''I hope you don't call that acting, because that was just fucking awful.'' Emma's pulse quickened as she looked at Neal. He was sitting by the side of her on the bed, picking some lint off his shirt. She couldn't expect any help from him.

''What exactly was so awful?'' Emma asked. She had followed every single stage direction August had given her, said every line that was written in the playbook, reacted to every single improvised choice Neal made. And he still wasn't satisfied.

''Everything!'' He burst out, causing Emma to jump. ''You're not giving me anything. I want to feel every goddamn emotion, but all I'm feeling is indigestion. Where is the chemistry?''

_Well that would explain his terrible mood_, Emma thought. She had heard that August could be difficult, but she never thought that he would be _that_ difficult. He was usually fun to be around, a little pushy and cryptic perhaps, but Emma always thought that was just typical writer behavior.

''I'm trying, okay, but I'm not the only one in this scene you know. It needs more than one person for good chemistry.'' That finally caught Neal's attention.

''Hey, I'm not the one stuttering the lines.'' He retorted.

''I'm supposed to, have you even read the script?'' Emma was aghast, by now everyone in the auditorium had stopped what they were doing, intently listening in on the drama that was going on during the rehearsals. ''And I'm not stuttering, I'm nervous.''

''Maybe you shouldn't have auditioned then.'' Neal countered.

''Not me, the character, you di-''

''Okay!'' August interrupted, putting every bit pf authority into his voice. ''Let's take ten. I swear you're going to drive me insane.'' Having said that, August turned around and walked off stage. Neal stood, not deigning to look at Emma as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

_Probably calling Tamara_, Emma thought, eyes narrowing. She watched him walk away from her, the sheets on the bed tightly fisted in her hands.

''They're both complete morons, if you ask me.'' Someone said behind her. Emma didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Killian Jones dropped down on the bed from the other side, stretching out like a cat in the sunlight, his head resting beside Emma's thigh as he looked up at her. A single eyebrow raised, Emma regarded him.

''What?'' Killian asked, head resting on his hands. Emma didn't say anything. ''Don't say you disagree.''

''Of course not.'' She exclaimed. Killian's elbow was brushing her leg, just the barest of touchest, but it burned her skin. Emma pushed the feeling away, unwilling to confront it.

''Then what?''

''Oh you know, I'm just surprised that you're talking to me.'' She leaned back on her elbows to get away from him, but only managed to achieve the complete opposite. ''Last time we spoke you stormed off.''

''I had a bad day, and you could have been nicer.'' He mirrored her, eyes locked on hers as they both lounged on the bed.

''I was perfectly polite.''

''You flat out told me that we weren't friends.''

''So?'' Emma inquired. Killian pushed himself up. Something about him looking down on her, being so close, unsettled her.

''So?'' He parroted.

''Yeah, so.'' There weren't friends, never were, probably never would be.

''Hmm,'' Killian hummed, a small smile spreading on his face as he reclined again. This time Emma raised herself to look down at him. Not sure if this was some game they were playing. He was a mystery to her, never knew what he would say or do, or why he was saying or doing it.

''What are you smiling about?''

''You.'' He simply replied.

''Oh, so you're laughing at me? That's so kind of you.'' She was about to get off the bed when he hooked his arms around her knee.

''No, stay. I'm not laughing at you.'' Emma pointedly looked at his hand on her leg, but stopped moving. He followed her gaze and removed his arm with a jerk, muttering a quick sorry. ''I was smiling because you're fun to be around.''

Emma looked at Killian with a dumbfounded expression. _Fun?_ _He thought this was fun?_

''You have a wacky sense of humor.'' She told him, pulling her legs under her. By now it felt…comfortable to be with him. Not that they were actually _being_ anything. Trying to distract herself from the way his shirt had ridden up, Emma grabbed her marked copy of the playbook, pretenting to read the notes she had written between the lines.

''I can read some lines with you if you want.'' Killian suddenly suggested. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but Emma could see the timidness in his eyes.

''Why would you do that?''

''I don't know, to help? I know that Cassidy has no idea what he's doing.'' Emma snorted at that. She actually agreed. Neal was a good actor, but he didn't seem to get a grasp on the character. And perhaps Killian really could help her.

''Actually, that would be-''

''Alright! Everyone back to rehearsal!'' August called out as he walked back on stage with a huge cup of coffee in his hand.

''My cue, see you later, Swan.'' Killian said, saluting her with two fingers. He slipped off the bed and headed for the backstage area, but not without throwing August a withering look.

* * *

><p>A couple days later Emma was waiting at the local coffee shop for Ruby. Hot chocolate in hand she sat down on one of the many mismatched couches, planning to learn some lines until her friend would join her. But before she could even get the playbook out of her bag, someone joined her.<p>

''Wow, you're only five minutes late. Turning over a new leaf?'' Emma said without looking up. She thought that Ruby had joined her, so it was quite the surprise when a very smooth and masculine voice replied.

''Had I known that you were waiting for me, I would have come sooner.'' Emma froze, the cup she was holding hovering in front of her lips. Turning her head her eyes met Killian's. Rain drops were glistening in his hair, the collar of his leather jacket was popped up. He looked as handsome as ever. Especially with that smirk that revealed the dimples in his cheeks.

''You're not Ruby.'' Emma said, slowly lowering the cup in her hand to set it down on the table.

''Excellent observation skills.'' Killian quipped. ''What gave it away? It was the lack of red lipstick wasn't it?'' Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that. She slowly shook her head at him, once again asking herself why he was talking to her.

''What do you want, Jones?''

''What, I can't say hi?'' He put his arm on the back of the couch, just inches away from Emma's shoulders.

''We both know you're not just here to say hi.'' Emma said, unconsciously turning her upper body towards him. Her eyes locked on his bottom lip that was caught between his teeth, something she seemed to do a lot, just staring at his lips. She quickly turned her head before he could notice and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

''I wanted to finish our conversation.'' Killian eventually said. ''You know, when we were in bed together.'' He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

''We were not-'' Emma started to say but stopped herself, because technically they had been in bed together. She looked around to check if anyone had heard him. There were a lot of students from their class around and the last thing she needed was a rumor going around that she was sleeping with Killian Jones. ''I didn't know we needed to finish that conversation.''

''Oh but we do, I offered to help you rehearse with you and you were about to accept when his majesty interrupted.''

''His name is August.''

''Whatever,'' he said waving his hand. ''So do you want to do this at your place or mine? We could meet here too, but I'm not sure if that would be a great idea considering how intense some of these scenes are.''

''I don't remember saying yes.''

''That's because you were about to.'' There was something quite amusing about this whole conversation. Emma actually had fun talking to Killian and looking back she always did. Well maybe not during the talk in the bar, but even then she felt better than she had in a long time.

''Come on, Swan, just say yes, I know you want to.'' Emma opened her mouth to say something, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile. She knew that accepting his offer would come with complications, but for some reason she didn't mind.

Suddenly Ruby appeared right on front of them, arms crossed in front of her chest and a single eyebrow raised.

''Oh no, no, no, you're not getting out of this now.'' Killian said as he held one finger up to Ruby to silence her.

''What-?'' She started, only to be hushed by him again. He looked at Emma with anticipation who in turn looked at Ruby for help. But she only shrugged her shoulders, unaware of what had been going on in the first place.

''Okay, I guess we could read some lines together.''

''Perfect,'' Killian said and his whole face lit up. He picked up Emma's cell phone from the table and started to type a number into it. Emma could hear his own phone vibrating in one of his pockets. Ruby watched all of this with great interest.

''Now you've got my number and I got yours,'' He stood up and made room for Ruby. ''I will see you very soon, Emma Swan.'' He said. He actually bowed his head before he left. Both Emma and Ruby stayed silent until he vanished through the door.

''Don't even say it.'' Emma warned Ruby, guessing what her friend was likely to say.

''Oh come on, are you really expecting me to not say anything?''

''Yes, I do. And you're late again.''

''Let's not change the subject by pointing out my foibles. What I want to talk about is the fact that Killian Jones just asked you out on a date and you said yes.''

''That's not what happened.'' Emma told her friend her voice rising an octave higher.

''The lady doth protest too much methinks.''

''Don't go all Shakespeare on me, we're only rehearsing together that's all. You know that Neal and I aren't really on good terms so I can use any help I can get.'' She explained, but even to Emma's ears it sounded like she was making excuses. But it was the truth, it wasn't a date. _Or was it?_ Emma wondered silently. _Why are boys so damn confusing?_

''That might be true, but that doesn't change the fact that you want it to be one.'' Emma didn't say anything but the look on her face seemed to be enough.

''Mhhm, thought so.'' Ruby said, taking Emma's cup of hot chocolate.

Emma was still thinking about the whole thing when she got home later that day, still unsure about calling the whole thing a date or not and if she wanted it to be one. He was nice to look at and he was actually pretty funny. He could even be nice if he wanted to. Emma sighed as she dropped onto her bed, Killian's face still on her mind even during the last moments before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Date or not, what do you think? ;)**


	3. Climax

**Part 3: Climax**

Only two days later, after Emma's conversation with Killian in the coffee shop she found herself in front of his apartment building. Of course he was one of the guys that didn't live in student housing. Emma couldn't really imagine him sharing living space with anyone and he didn't seem like the type that used a communal shower.

And now she was thinking about Killian in the shower, the hot water running down his taut, one hand on the tiles as he…nope, she would not go there. Banning the thought from her mind, Emma scanned the nameplates for the Jones. She pressed the door bell when she found it and seconds later his voice greeted her through the intercom.

"-lo?'' He asked, the first syllable lost in the static.

''Hey, it's Emma.'' There was a short pause, causing Emma to frown as she wondered if he had heard her or not.

''Hey, just come up to the third floor, apartment 302.'' Killian buzzed her through. There was no elevator, which was fine for Emma, because it meant that she had more time to brace herself for what was very likely about to happen now. She still wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, reading lines with Killian. He was a damn good actor and she was pretty sure that he knew the script as good as she did. What made her nervous was being alone with him, acting as lovers.

Emma reached the third floor and stopped in front of his apartment. The door swung open before she could even knock, revealing a slightly dishevelled Killian Jones. His dark hair looking like he had run his hand through it more than a couple times in the last minutes. His shirt was half unbuttoned and wrinkled, showing off a lot of skin.

''Hey.'' He greeted Emma, his tone breathy. But despite his appearance a huge smile brightened his face.

''Hey, is this a bad time?'' Emma asked him as she took him in. Maybe she was too early.

''No, you're perfect.'' Killian said, staring at her for a couple more seconds until he realized what he just said. ''I mean you're on time.'' He followed her stare and immediately started to button up his shirt with deft fingers. ''I got held up earlier and still needed to tidy up the place and take a shower and forgot the time.'' He explained, leaving the last three buttons undone. Killian stepped aside and invited her inside. Emma couldn't look him in the eyes as she passed him. Why did he have to tell her that he took a shower? Now those pictures where making themselves a home in her head again.

But she was quickly distracted when she took in the surroundings. His place wasn't huge, but it was actually really cozy. Emma had expected clean lines, minimal furniture with the occasional dirty sock lying around. But the open space was sun-drenched, there were a lot of real plants and it smelled like fresh laundry.

''Nice place.'' Emma told him as she took her jacket off. Killian took it from her and threw it over an armchair.

''Thanks.''

An awkward silence stretched between them, both not sure what to say after that.

''Why don't you sit down?'' Killian asked her, leading her to the loveseat across from them. He placed his hand on her lower back but quickly dropped it again. ''Do you want anything to drink?'' He was standing in front of her, rubbing his palms on his thighs. He seemed nervous, something that Emma had never expected. And what she really wanted to know was why?

''Just water, please.'' He quickly disappeared into his kitchen and Emma could hear cabinets being openend and glass chinking.

A minute later he returned and sat down beside her while handing her the glass. Emma took a sip, thinking that this could not get any more awkward.

''So, do you have any particular scene in mind?''

''What?'' Emma inquired.

''You know, to rehearse.''

''Right.'' Emma remembered why she was actually here. She put the glass down and pulled her script from her book bag. Numerous sticky notes were marking certain parts and there were handwritten notes everywhere.

''Wow, you come prepared.'' Killian explained, he didn't have a script with him.

''Well, I like to know my character. Do you need to get yours?''

''No, it's all in here.'' He said, tapping his forehead.

''Really?'' Emma asked him with disbelief. ''You're telling me you know every single line of dialogue and stage direction that is written in here.'' She held up the pages to proof her point.

''Yep.'' A dimple showed as she grinned at her.

''I have a hard time believing that.''

''I've got a good memory. Just read something and test me.''

Eyebrows raised in scepsis she thumbed through the pages and chose a part. She chose the scene where Lucia discoveres that Paul made a deal with one of the antagonists of the story, sure that Killian hadn't had the time to read through that one yet. Emma cleared her throat and got into character, slipping into Lucia's skin like it was her own.

''You should have told me.'' Her voice trembled slightly from anger, disappointment even. He didn't look at her, his jaw clenching as he avoided her gaze.

''I couldn't, I had to keep you out of this.''

Emma was surprised, so much that she slipped out of character for a second. He knew the line and was completely immersed in the character. And he was damn good at it. She looked back at the script to find her place.

''Why, don't you trust me?''

''Of course I do.'' This time he looked at her, indignant by the fact that she even asked him that.

''Then why didn't you tell me, why did you keep me in the dark about this?'' She leaned forward and caught his hand in hers, forcing him to tell her the truth.

''To protect you.''

_God, his eyes are so blue,_ Emma thought. She actually caught herself leaning into him. She shook her head, reprimanding herself for not focusing enough.

''Okay, I believe you.'' She said and reached for her water again. A couple lines and she already felt a bigger connection to him than she ever did to Neal.

''Told you, it's all already saved in my head. That's what a good understudy is for.'' He said, the last part filled with venom. It was clear that he wanted the lead role, but there was also a touch of ire in his voice. And Emma knew who that was for.

''Why do you hate Neal so much?'' The question slipped out before Emma could keep herself from asking. But she wanted to know, perhaps it would explain a lot of things. Like why he was offering her his help.

''It's not that I hate him,'' Killian started to say, but stopped when he saw the look on Emma's face. ''Okay, maybe I do. But I'm not the only one.'' With that he was right. Emma wasn't on good terms with Neal, to say it lightly. That was at least one thing they had in common. But she had a valid reason, she couldn't say the same thing about Killian, not until he told her the truth.

''Come on, tell me.''

Killian pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek as he considered if he should tell her. He released a breath he had been holding and turned towards her.

''Let's just say I don't like the way he treated a certain person, and still does.''

That was the last thing Emma considered he would say. And by the way he was looking at her he could only mean her. Emma didn't move, time seemed to slow down as Killian slipped his hand slowly over the back of the small sofa towards her shoulder. His fingertips barely grazed her, still, shivers ran down her spine, filling her with anticipation.

Killian started to say more, but Emma quickly interrupted him.

''Let's do the part where they meet for the first time.''

Killian pulled his arm away, a deep sigh leaving his chest.

''Okay.'' He agreed, brushing his hand through his hair, waiting for Emma to say her line.

**~CS~**

Emma was on her way home from Killian's apartment, her thoughts and most of all feelings spinning out of control as she dialed Ruby's number on her cell phone. Her friend picked up immediately.

''Finally! I've been waiting forever for you to call me. How was the date?''

''It wasn't a date.'' Emma told her, rolling her eyes.

''Yeah, yeah, you told me that. So tell me, how was the non-date with Romeo?'' Emma could practically hear Ruby waggle her eyebrows.

''It was fine.''

''Uh-oh, I know that tone, what happened?'' Ruby asked her, knowing Emma better than anyone else.

''I might have come to realize something.'' Emma stopped at a red light before crossing the street.

''Do you mean that you and Jones would make super adorable actor babies? I told you that a long time ago, darling.'' Emma didn't say anything but the pause was enough for Ruby to know what she was thinking.

''Oh my god! You do, don't you?'' She screeched, making Emma hold the cell phone away from her ear.

''Not really,'' Emma said after Ruby had calmed down. ''But I think I like him.'' The screeching only got louder after that. Ruby asked her countless questions. What had happened? What did he do? Did he say anything? Did she kiss him? What would she do now?

Emma didn't know how to answer the last question. But she had a feeling that today was quite the turning point for her. She would just have to wait and see in which direction she would go from here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks everyone for reading! Two more parts coming your way. As always, I would really appreciate it if you share your thoughts with me :)**

**I wish you all a lovely rest of the week!**


	4. Falling Action

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to write a review! You guys are the best. And also to everyone who favorited and followed this story, it's great to know that you like it :)**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm extremely busy right now with my thesis and applying to jobs, real life is getting scarily serious right now.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Killian stood in front of Emma's dressing room door, raising his hand to knock for what had to be the hundredth time in the past five minutes. He knew she was in there getting ready. Slowly slipping into her costume and painting her face to transform herself into the girl that would take the stage. He imagined her with rollers in her hair as she lined her eyes with black kohl.<p>

The past couple of weeks he and Emma had become…close. They had become friends. Since the first time they had rehearsed together they bonded over acting, their favorite plays, playwrights and, believe it or not, their love for cheesy romantic comedies.

''I know you're secret, Jones, you better not anger me or I will tell everyone we know that your favorite movie is Legally Blonde.'' Emma had said when she found the DVD on his coffee table when she came by one time. She was dangling the case in front of his face with a smirk on hers. Of course they had watched it, both laughing at the same parts and cheering for Elle Woods when she won the case.

And now…now he was trying to gather enough courage to knock on the door. He only wanted to tell her to break her proverbial leg, so why did it feel like his heart had risen into his throat. Perhaps because he knew that with every second he spend time with her it became more likely that he would fall to his knees and profess his undying love for her.

Because he was. So, so much. Killian Jones was hopelessly in love with Emma Swan. Now that he actually knew her, more than ever. He knew that she was special the first time he laid eyes on her. That first day of classes when she recited a monologue with so much passion and grace that he couldn't stop looking at her. She bared his soul that day and left him utterly speechless at her talent and beauty.

The door in front of him swung open before Killian could finally make up his mind and knock.

''Where the hell is…**Killian**!'' Emma was startled by his close proximity. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls, the ends lightly brushing her collar bones. Killian fought the urge to wrap a strand around his fingers, to see if it felt as soft as it looked.

''I'm right here.''

''I can see that, but I was actually looking for Ruby.'' Emma told him, her eyes scanning the hallway for her friend.

''Oh, haven't seen her, love.'' There was a quick stab of disappointment in his chest. He should have known that she hadn't really been looking for him. ''I could look for her if you want me to, see if I can find her?''

''No, it's alright, maybe you could help me?''

Killian noticed that Emma was already wearing her costume, a tight red dress. His mouth went dry at the sight.

''Of course.''

Emma sucked in her bottom lip, teeth biting down. It was quite distracting and not for the first time, Killian felt like closing the space between them to press his lips on hers.

''Can you zip me up? I can't reach the back of the dress.'' Emma asked him. She stepped back into her dressing room and gestured Killian to follow him. She closed the door behind them, shutting them from the outside world.

''I would have asked Ruby, but since she's not here right now…'' Emma trailed off, holding the front of her dress to her chest. She slowly turned around, revealing her bare back to Killian. He swallowed hard at the sight of creamy skin. He wanted to touch every single inch, kiss his way up her spine. Clearing his throat, he stepped towards her, his hand reaching up to brush Emma's hair over her shoulder (it felt even softer than it looked). Goosebumbs broke out over Emma's neck as his breath hit her skin.

''Sorry.'' Killian said, his voice thick.

Emma only tilted her head to the side to glance at him over her shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed red. The sound of the zipper being pulled up filled the room, the knuckles of his hand lightly brushing over her skin. It would be so easy to lean forward and press a kiss on her shoulder.

When he was done she turned around. There were standing so close now that the tips of his shoes touched hers.

''Thank you.'' Emma whispered. Her usually bright green eyes were almost black, her pupils dilated as she looked up at him.

''My pleasure.'' They both swayed on the spot, the space between them closing with every second.

''Killian, I…''

The door burst open, both of them springing apart.

''Emma, we have a problem!'' Ruby yelled as she stepped through the door, her eyes on the phone in her hand. The second she looked up and saw Killian her mouth dropped open.

''Oh,'' she exclaimed. ''Oh!'' She said again, this time louder.

''Hey Ruby. Killian just helped me into my dress.'' Emma said to fill the awkward silence, only managing to make it even more awkward.

''I bet he did.'' Ruby said with a smirk, looking at him with a knowing glance. ''About that problem.''

''Please don't tell me that August rewrote the lines again.''

''No, he didn't,'' Ruby replied, but the look on her face wasn't a good sign. ''Nobody knows where Neal is.''

''What?'' Both Emma and Killian exclaimed.

''What does that mean nobody knows where he is? Has anyone tried to call him?''

''Of course, he's not answering and he's not at home either.''

''But the show starts in twenty minutes.'' Emma said, clearly upset. ''What are we gonna do?''

''August said to wait five more minutes, if he doesn't show up Killian is gonna take his place.''

''Me?'' Killian asked dumbfounded.

''You're the understudy, aren't you?'' Ruby asked him.

''Yes, but…''

''No buts, we need someone to play Paul and you know the lines right?''

''He does.'' Emma answered for him, looking at Killian. He hoped that he couldn't see the fear in his eyes. He shouldn't be afraid, he had rehearsed most of the scenes with Emma and could do them in his sleep. But tonight would be different

If Neal didn't show up in the next couple minutes, Killian would have to kiss Emma. And there would be no coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, and reviews are a writer's fuel :)**


	5. Dénouement

**Part 5: Dénouement**

Killian's first time on a stage was when he was six years old. He played Captain Hook in a production of Peter Pan his elementary school did. Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. His papier-mâché hook broke when he stumbled over his own feet, the girl that played Tinkerbell fell off stage and sprained her ankle and Peter Pan forgot all his lines and started crying. But despite all this he wasn't nervous.

When Killian was sixteen he joined the drama club in high school. His friends had considered it social suicide and laughed at him, telling him that he would never get a girlfriend if he became one of those theater geeks. They quickly shut their mouths when Killian got the part of Romeo and got to kiss one of the prettiest girls in school. He had never kissed someone before that, but he still hadn't been nervous.

Stagefright had never been a problem for him, until now.

The door to his dressing room (or Neal's dressing room), flew open just as Killian shrugged on the black leather jacket his character was wearing.

''Jones, I swear to God if you mess this up or if you pull any kind of shit on stage I'm gonna make sure that you're never entering a theater again.'' August belted as he entered the room.

''Thank you, August, I really needed that pep talk.'' He ran his fingers through his hair, not even bothering to look at August.

''Don't give me that attitude, you better not-''

''I better not what?'' Killian asked the playwright, facing him. ''Better not vanish into thin air? Or improvise all my lines? Perhaps I shouldn't storm off stage because there wasn't enough sugar in my coffee?'' August sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor.

''Alright,'' he said. ''I know that I might have made the wrong choice with Cassidy.''

''That's the first smart thing you said in a long time.'' Killian said under his breath.

''What, say that again?''

''Why did you give him a role if it was such a wrong choice?'' Killian really wanted to know, just like everyone else who has seen Neal on stage. Not that he was a bad actor, but he just didn't have the same potential as Killian. August rubbed his palm over his jaw while he was considering his reply.

''Let's just say that there was a debt that had to be paid.'' He didn't say anything after that. Both men stood in silence for a few moments. Eventually someone knocked on the door and told them that the show would start in ten minutes.

''Break a leg, Jones. And don't fuck it up.'' August told him before he left the room. ''I wanna see your magic.''

Killian watched as Emma stepped on stage and positioned herself on the bench that was standing on its center. Moments before the curtain lifted she looked at where he was standing backstage, waiting for his cue. He could see that she was nervous, just like he was. They would go through this together, and perhaps even come out of it together.

The first act had been flawless. The entire audience had been transfixed by Emma and Killian since the first moment the spotlights lit them up. Killian had never felt something like it. Acting with Emma had been a completely new experience for him. She had pulled him under and never let go and he felt that she made him not just a better actor, but also a better person. It was an out-of-body experience and before he knew what was happening the moment came. He would kiss Emma.

''You did that for me?'' They had rehearsed that scene together, but never actually finished it, their lips never touched. Emma placed her hand on his knee, the touch like an electric shock sending his heart into overdrive. Killian could feel her hand trembling, not sure if it was Emma's reaction to what was happening or an acting choice. He swallowed, his jaw tensing as he tried to remember his next line.

''Why else?''

''I don't understand.'' Emma said so quiet that he could barely hear her. And that was his cue. Killian leaned forward, his tongue wetting his lips. While he was taking a deep breath everyone else seemed to hold it.

_"__Thus with a kiss I die." _Killian thought when their lips met. Because he felt like dying. Kissing Emma was like waking up and something inside him dying. The angry, brooding part of him.

Emma's hand tugged at his hair as she sighed into his wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. They were completely lost in each other. Killian had no idea how long they had been kissing when he heard someone clearing his throat. He pulled away but kept his forehead pressed against hers. Emma's eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed. They were both breathing heavily, trying to remember what they were supposed to be doing.

The sound of champagne bottles being openend filled the backstage area. Everyone was hugging each other and congratulating everyone for a show well done. The play had been successful, the audience had loved it. Together, Emma and Killian had enchanted everyone with their genuine talent and intense chemistry. People clapped Killian on his back telling him how incredible he had been. But his eyes were only on her.

Emma was standing in the middle of the room, a bouquet of roses in her hands as she talked with August. He seemed more than happy, all the tension had left the playwrights shoulders and he was actually smiling. Emma turned her head towards Killian and their eyes met. Something had shifted between them, something he wanted to explore.

''Look at you, Jones, everyone's golden boy.'' Someone said behind him. Killian turned around, surprised to see Neal.

''You're late, Cassidy, the show's already over.''

''I know, and I see you've been here to save the day.'' Killian could smell the booze on his breath.

''You're drunk.'' Neal only grunted at that.

''What the hell?'' Emma asked when she joined them. The anger was obvious on her face, behind her August and Ruby were listening.

''Oh heey, what a walm welcome.'' Neal spread his arms and gave them a crooked smile.

''Where have you been?'' August asked.

''Forgot the time.''

Everyone stared at the drunk actor.

''You forgot? Are you freaking serious?'' Emma stepped closer to him, looking like she was ready to tackle him.

''No, to be honest, I decided to spend my night with Tamara instead of pretending to be in love with my bitch of an ex-girlfriend.'' Emma didn't even time to react to what Neal had said. The dull thud of Killian's fist hitting Neal right in the face was more satisfying than anything she could have said or done. His balance off, Neal dropped to the floor, his hand covering his nose. Blood spattered his rumpled shirt.

''You call her that again, you useless piece of shit and I'm gonna add a broken jaw to that nose.'' Killian said as she stood above Neal's crumpled form. His chest was heaving, a storm raging in his darkened eyes.

''Fuck,'' Neal groaned. He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped himself when he saw how serious Killian was.

Emma was shocked by what just happened. She put a hand on Killian's tense arm.

''Killian, come on, he's not worth it.'' She pulled him away, ignoring all the bystanders' curious glances as she led Killian towards her dressing room. She stopped on the way to take one of the champagne buckets with her. She had a feeling that Killlian would need the ice.

It was quiet inside the dressing room. And Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face when she saw Killian's pout.

''I'm sorry.'' He said when she sat him down on her chair.

''Sorry for what?'' She put some ice into a towel and took Killian's right hand into hers. His knuckles had already turned red and Killian winced when she placed the towel with the ice on his hand

''For making a scene.''

''Well, don't be,'' Emma replied, she reached up to brush a strand of hair from his forehead. ''I quite enjoyed it.''

Killian's head snapped up, a lazy smile spread on his face.

''Did you?''

''Hmm,'' Emma hummed. She stepped closer, now standing between his spread legs.

''Then I take it back, I'm glad that I did it.'' Emma chuckled, lifting his hand up to inspect his bruised knuckles. She placed a soft kiss on each of them. Killian's breath caught in his throat.

''Anything else you enjoyed tonight?'' He asked her, his voice rough.

''Yeah,'' Emma replied, and this time it was her that leaned forward to close the space between them. And this time when their lips met they weren't pretending to be someone else, this time it was all them. And it was glorious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so so much for reading and reviewing/liking/following this story, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sadly this is the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not 100% satisifed with it, but it's all I was able to come up with. As you might now I'm writing my thesis right now and I also got that job that I applied for, so life is pretty busy right now. But again, thank you so much, you guys are the best :)**


End file.
